


A Sharp Dressed Soldier

by thefaultinourstarscream



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Military Uniforms, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaultinourstarscream/pseuds/thefaultinourstarscream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt given by my girlfriend about Steve liking Bucky's old uniform. Haven't written anything like this in a while, so sorry it's not great. (I did have fun writing it though)</p>
<p>And who can resist a sharp dressed man, especially when it's Bucky Barnes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sharp Dressed Soldier

It was a blissfully warm summer evening, the sun beginning to decorate the sky with orange and pink light that shone through the apartment windows. Steve opened one eye, looking down at the man who was curled up against him like a cat. The TV was quietly playing in the background, but neither of them were really paying attention. Steve gently reached out to touch Bucky's hair, running his fingers through the soft brown locks like he always did. He had always loved Bucky's hair; long or short, it didn't matter. Bucky stirred, humming contentedly and leaning into the warmth of Steve's hand. It made him feel safe, which was something he desperately needed right now. His memories were starting to return to him, fragment by fragment. There were still some large gaps that had yet to be filled, but he was still making progress, much to Steve's relief. Things were finally going back to the way they should have been.

Steve opened both eyes, looking at Bucky thoughtfully. Bucky glanced up, and raised an eyebrow slightly.

"What?" he asked. Steve gave a small smile.

"I was just thinking..."

"About?"

"Well... do you remember your old army uniform?" Bucky frowned in concentration as he tried to cast his mind back to that time.   
"Vaguely, yeah." Admittedly, he only really remembered the outfit itself because he'd seen pictures at the Captain America exhibition, but it was better than not remembering at all. "Why?"

"No reason." Steve said quietly. Bucky squinted at him with suspicion. 

"No, tell me. Why?" he demanded. Steve glanced away, looking a little sheepish. Bucky elbowed him in the ribs. "Just tell me!" Steve sighed, shaking his head and grinning.

"I was just thinking of how it always looked so good on you." he admitted, his cheeks turning ever so slightly pink. Bucky didn't say anything for a while, and Steve was about to try and break the silence when Bucky spoke.

"I always knew you had a uniform fetish." he said nonchalantly. Steve's bright blue eyes widened, and his already blushing face turned at least two shades darker.

"What the- no, that's not- I just like that outfit!" He folded his arms grumpily in denial, and Bucky smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." Steve made a little whining noise as he gave Bucky a playful shove.

"Bucky Barnes, I do not have a uniform fetish, or whatever it is you're accusing me of." Bucky just rolled his eyes, shuffling closer to Steve on the couch and lightly kissing his cheek. 

"Whatever you say." He leaned in to kiss Steve on the cheek again, but Steve turned his head so that their lips touched softly. Bucky paused at first, before softly kissing back, his eyes fluttering shut as his hands found their way into Steve's tidy golden hair, which the setting sun had lit up beautifully with its soft glow. Steve held Bucky carefully against him, strong arms slipping down to wrap around his waist. As they kissed, time seemed to stand still. And for now, it seemed as if Bucky had forgotten Steve's little secret...

 

The next morning, Steve's eyes flickered open to see that he was alone. That was weird. Bucky didn't usually get up until Steve did, and he almost always insisted on cuddling for ages. Bucky's side of the bed was cold, so he must have been up for a while now. Rubbing his eyes, Steve sat up and stretched, reluctantly getting out of bed. He sleepily walked into the living room, his eyes still bleary and his hair lightly tousled. 

"Buck?" He called out groggily, then he heard a familiar voice. 

"You're so cute when you've just woken up."

Steve turned to look at him, and his jaw practically hit the floor. 

"B-Bucky?!" he spluttered out, his face quickly heating up. Bucky was standing leaning against the wall in his usual laid back manner with his arms folded, a cheeky grin on his face. And he was wearing his old army uniform. Steve's eyes widened as he tried (and failed) not to stare, swallowing hard. How the hell had he managed to find it?! His eyes darted all over Bucky's body, taking everything in; his perfect collar, the way his jacket outlined and broadened his shoulders, the belt around his slim waist... Bucky looked almost identical to how he'd looked the last time he'd stopped Steve from getting beaten up. The only difference was the slight stubble and messy longer hair. While this combination of scruffiness and smart uniform may have looked odd to anyone else, to Steve it looked... well, beyond perfect. He swallowed again, his throat suddenly feeling dry. Bucky's eyes glinted mischievously. 

"Mornin', soldier." he said with a grin, straightening out his tie. Steve stood there in silence for a few moments before slowly walking forwards and taking hold of Bucky's tie. Bucky raised his eyebrows, barely repressing a chuckle. "Hey, d'you mind? I just straightened that-" he was cut off as Steve roughly pressed their lips together, using the tie to pull Bucky closer to him. A light gasp escaped Bucky's parted lips at the sudden roughness, and he couldn't hold back a small moan as he wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, which just spurred Steve on even more. Bucky kissed back slowly, almost teasingly, but then Steve pressed him up against the wall, and all hopes of teasing him simply flew out of the window as Bucky practically melted into the kiss. He'd never admit it out loud, but he loved it when Steve took control like this; Steve had pretty much figured this out for himself anyway. He grabbed Bucky's hips, pulling them up against his, the friction causing them both to gasp into the kiss. Eventually they pulled away, both rather red in the face and panting softly. Bucky's lips twitched up into a smirk as he caught his breath. "I thought you said you didn't have a uniform fetish?" he murmured against Steve's lips. Steve grinned, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Guilty," he whispered, before cupping Bucky's face in his hands and leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
